Alicia Keys
Alicia Keys thumb|250px Alicia Keys, de son vrai nom Alicia Augello-Cook, née le 25 janvier 1981 à Harlem (New York)1, est une pianiste, chanteuse,auteure-compositrice, parolière, actrice et productrice américaine. Elle grandit dans le quartier de Hell's Kitchen à Manhattan (New-York), et reçoit, dès l’âge de 7 ans, une formation de musique classique. Diplômée dès ses 16 ans du prestigieux lycée professionnel Performing Art School de Manhattan2, elle poursuit sa formation à l’Université Columbia (New-York), qu’elle quitte peu de temps après pour poursuivre sa carrière musicale avec Columbia Records, puis avec J Records (1999) sous la tutelle de Clive Davis et de son manager Jeff Robinson qui l’avait repérée à ses 15 ans. En 2001, elle sort son 1er album, Songs in A Minor, qui fut un énorme succès mondial avec la vente de plus de 12 millions de copies et la récolte de cinq Grammy Awards en 2002. La jeune chanteuse s’impose ainsi, comme une artiste de référence au niveau mondial et l’une des meilleures vendeuses d’album R&B/Soul. Son second album, The Diary of Alicia Keys, réalisé en 2003, fut aussi un autre succès international avec la vente de plus de 8 millions de copies et la récolte de quatre Grammy Awards en 2005, la même année que l'enregistrement de son troisième album (1er album Live : Unplugged) qui a débuténo 1 au Billboardaméricain (Top 200) et qui est une des meilleures ventes des sessions acoustiques de MTV Live. Alicia Keys devient, ainsi, la première artiste féminine à avoir réalisé la meilleure vente d’albums en live, après Nirvana (1994). Alicia Keys, qui était apparue dans des séries télévisées comme le Cosby Show (1985) ou Charmed (2002), obtient son premier rôle au cinéma dans Mi$e à prix (Smokin' Aces) en 2006, et est apparue dans Nanny Diaries (Le Journal d'une baby-sitter) en 2007, même année que la sortie de son quatrième album (3e album studio : As I Am) qui s'est vendu à plus de six millions de copies à travers le monde et obtenu trois Grammy Awards. L’année suivante, on retrouve la chanteuse dans le film The Secret Life of Bees (Le Secret de Lily Owens), qui lui a valu une nomination au NAACP Image Awards, et de très bonnes critiques au cinéma. En décembre 2009, Alicia Keys, que l’on surnomme depuis 2003 «la diva et l’artiste rebelle du neo-soul »3, retourne au studio pour l’enregistrement de son cinquième album (4e album studio : The Element of Freedom) qui débute no 2 au Billboard Américain (Top 200)4, et no 1 au Billboard (Chart) britannique5. Depuis le début de sa carrière, Alicia Keys a déjà vendu plus de 30 millions de disques à travers le monde et a remporté de nombreux prix dont 12 Grammy Awards, 3 World Music Awards6... Le 11 décembre 2009, la chanteuse a été classée cinquième parmi les 20 meilleurs artistes R&B/Hip-hop de la décennie 2000-2010 par le magazine Billboard7,8. En fin 2009, la chanteuse s'est lancée dans le monde des affaires en collaborant avec la ligne de bijoux The Barber's Daughters9. Keys est aussi co-fondatrice et ambassadrice de Keep A Child Alive10, une association dont le but est de fournir des traitements, des soins et un soutien aux enfants et à leurs familles atteints de la maladie du SIDA et habitant dans des pays sous-développés et émergents11. 2006-2008: début de carrière au cinéma et l'album as I am thumb|206px En 2006, Alicia a remporté trois prix au NAACP Image (artiste féminine exceptionnelle et chanson exceptionnelle) pour son titre Unbreakable(Unplugged)33. Elle a également reçu le prix de Starlight Award pour l’écriture de la chanson Hall of fame34. En octobre 2006, elle a interprété la voix de Mommy Martian dans l'épisode de Mission to Mars de la série télévisée Le Backyardigans, et elle y a chanté la chanson originale (Almost everything is boinga here)35. La même année, Alicia a souffert du décès de sa grand-mère paternelle, dont la famille était fortement tributaire. Elle décide alors de prendre une pause et ira durant trois semaines en Égypte. Elle dira : «ce voyage était certainement, à ce jour, la chose la plus cruciale que j'ai jamais fait pour moi-même dans ma vie. C'était un moment très difficile que je vivais, et il arrive au moment où j'avais vraiment besoin (fondamentalement) de m'enfuir, honnêtement. Et je devais aller au plus loin que possible »36. En début 2007, Alicia fait ses débuts au cinéma dans le film Mi$e à prix aux côtés de Ben Affleck et Andy García. Elle a reçu de bonnes critiques pour son rôle. Ryan Reynolds a dit que Keys était «tellement naturelle »et qu'elle «émerveillera tout le monde... on est passé d'un artiste à un assassin »37,38. Au cours de la même année, Alicia a aussi reçu d’autres bonnes critiques pour son deuxième film, Le Journal d'une baby-sitter, qu’elle tourne aux côtés de Scarlett Johansson et Chris Evans39. Elle a également été invitée dans l'épisode One Man is an island de la série Cane40. En novembre 2007, Alicia a publié son 3e album studio As I Am. L’album débute no 1 au Billboard 200 américain, avec la vente de 742 000 de copies durant sa première semaine de vente. Ce qui sera la meilleure première semaine des ventes d’Alicia, et ce sera, dans le même temps son quatrième album se plaçant consécutivement no 1 au classement Billboard 200, dès sa sortie. Ce qui l’amène, aux côtés de Britney Spears, sur la liste des meilleures vendeuses d’albums débutant no 1 successivement au Billboard 200. Ce fut aussi la semaine la plus importante de vente d’albums pour une artiste féminine, après Norah Jones (Feels like Home en 2004)41. L’album fut vendu à plus de 4 millions de copies aux États-Unis où il a été certifié trois fois disque de platine par le RIAA. Les ventes de l’album au niveau mondial s’élèveront à plus de 6 millions de copies, et Alicia a reçu cinq nominations pour cet album aux American Music Award (2008), et gagné deux prix. Le titre principal de l’album No one se placera no 1 au Billboard Hot 100, mais aussi dans les categories R&B, Hip/Hop. Le second single de l’album (Like You'll Never See Me Again) a été réalisé en fin 2007 et se placera numéro 12 au Bilboard Hot 100 et numéro 1 pour la catégorie R&B/Hip-Hop. Le troisième single de l’album Teenage Love Affair se placera à la troisième place dans la catégorie R&B/Hip-Hop. Alicia réalise son quatrième single Superwoman qui se placera numéro 82 au Billboard Hot 100 et numéro 12 dans la catégorie R&B/Hip-Hop. Alicia Keys a gagné, avec le single No one, le prix de la meilleure performance vocale R&B féminine et le prix de la meilleure chanson R&B aux Grammy Awards 200842, cérémonie qu’elle a d’ailleurs ouvert en chantant Frank Sinatra (chanson des années 1950 : Learnine the Blues), et a chanté le single No one avec John Mayer ultérieurement durant le spectacle. Alicia Keys a aussi gagné le prix de la meilleure artiste féminine de R&B durant cette soirée. Elle a joué un rôle dans Fresh takes pour le lancement de la publicité de Dove Go Fresh, lancée durant Le Hills sur MTV (mars à avril 2008). Elle a également signé un contrat comme porte-parole avec Glaceau’s Vitamin-Water43, et a aussi participé à la campagne publicitaire d’American Express (Are you a card member ?)44. Alicia Keys a aussi enregistré avec Jack White des White Stripes la chanson Another Way to Die, qui est le générique d'entrée du film Quantum of Solace, le premier duo dans l’histoire de la saga James Bond. En 2008, cette chanson a été classée au numéro 80 du Billboard Américian Hot 10045. Alicia a également tenu un rôle dans Le Secret de Lily Owens aux côtés de Jennifer Hudson, Dakota Fanning etQueen Latifah46. C’est un film produit par Will Smith et sa femme Jada Pinkett Smith, et qui se base sur le roman du même nom de Sue Monk Kidd (best seller 2003). Alicia Keys a reçu pour son rôle une nomination au NAACP Image Award, et trois nominations aux Grammy Awards 2009 pour l'album As I Am. Elle a remporté le prix pour la meilleure performance vocale pour une artiste féminine R&B pour son single Superwoman''47,48.'' Vers la fin 2008, Alicia a commencé le tournage de Composition in Black and White, adaptation cinématographique de la biographie d’une pianiste classique métisse des années 1930-1940, Philippa Schuyler, dont Alicia tiendra le rôle principal. Le noir et blanc du titre fait référence à la fois aux touches de piano (instrument de prédilection de Schuyler et de Keys) et au métissage. Alicia et Philippa sont toutes deux nées d’un père noir et d’une mère blanche. Pour l’anecdote, on peut noter la présence de Halle Berry à la production49,50.